


The Night Before

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Just a glimpse of Patrick and Jonny in the morning.





	

Jonny was half asleep, the gentle sounds of Patrick puttering around the kitchen lulling him into a sort of domestic bliss that kept him from waking completely. After a while delicious smells began to drift through the entire apartment from the kitchen, wafting into the bedroom. Coffee, cinnamon, syrup, Jonny abandoned sleep because of them and made his way to the kitchen.

He stopped in the doorway, caught up in the sight of Patrick standing in front of the stove, wearing nothing but boxers and a faded grey t-shirt. The t-shirt was Jonny’s. Patrick had stolen it to wear the night before and it was the one he had been wearing when the two of them had stumbled into their room after Duncs Christmas party. He remembered the touch of Patrick’s skin on his, the press of his lips, the way that the cotton had felt under his fingers as he had slid the shirt over Patrick’s head, and he wanted to feel it all again. He crossed the kitchen in a few silent steps and settled his arms around Patrick’s waist, letting his hands drift over the soft cotton then under onto Patrick’s warm skin.

“Morning,” he murmured kissing the side of Patrick’s throat.

“Hey you’re supposed to be in bed,” Patrick said turning around, sliding his arms around Jonny with a smile. “I was going to bring you breakfast.”

Jonny barely glanced at the French toast browning in the frying pan as he reached out and turned the burner off. “It’ll keep,” he said already leading Patrick back to the bedroom. “Come back to bed.” He pulled his t-shirt up over Patrick’s head and let the fabric fall to the floor, liking the way it draped across the carpet, before pulling Patrick back into the bed with him and re-enacting a few more things from the night before.


End file.
